Forever Bound
by Shinka Yamazaki
Summary: Tethe' Alla and Sylvarant have finally mereged back together. But there is a third world that has long since been forgotten. Kakurenbo has been sent to kill Colette and retrieve the Great Seed. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: **A full summary is in my profile. The one here really sucks 'cause of the limited space... Anyway, it may take a few chapters before the ToS characters really come into the story, so just bear with me for a while, okay? And sorry if it's a bit confusing at the moment, but things will be explained later on in the story. Please send me a review! I'd appreciate it!

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter One:**

Why were they hated so much? What did they ever do to deserve such abhorrence? It was the humans that caused it, not them. Why couldn't they understand that?

Kakurenbo could not fully understand the concepts of the war. All she knew was that the Shadow Walkers, her race, were despised because of what everyone called the Devil's Plague. That was the way it had been for so long, since before she was born. How could a hate last for more than seven years?

Well, it did not matter much to her. Despite the fact that they were a hated race, the Shadow Walkers were also greatly feared, which, in all truthfulness, did not make anything any easier for them. It was especially difficult for Kakurenbo's father. He was a trader, always going from one city or village to the next. Thank the gods for Elven magic.

He was never home much, which left Kakurenbo and her older brother Hyottoko on their own most of the time. Their mother had died years ago, Kakurenbo had been four years old then, leaving her father to try and balance out his two children and his job. He couldn't just give up trading. It was the only way to earn enough money to take care of his children, and taking them along was not an option most of the time. The only time Kakurenbo was allowed to accompany her father was when he went to the village of Windycliffe, a quiet little town nestled in the mountains a good weeks ride away from Kakurenbo's home in Nightsedge. Hyottoko had his own job in the local pub as the bar tender, seeing as he was ten years older than the seven year old Kakurenbo. He often stayed home on his own when Kakurenbo went to Windycliffe, so in a way, things worked out. Luckily the three of them were not struggling to keep food on the table or on the verge of loosing their home. After all, without a ruler, Nightsedge had no taxes.

One warm summer day, Kakurenbo was out in one of the back fields of the little farm that had been in her family's possession for countless generations. It had been another boring yet typical day: Wake up, eat, go to school, come home. She was glad school only lasted for half of the day. Especially today.

Today was the day her father came home from trading in Palmacoasta. He always brought her something from the large seaside city; candy, jewelry, clothes, various trinkets, and she treasured each one.

"Kakurenbo! Kakurenbo, where are you?" a voice rang out, echoing in the warm air. The young girl sat up in the long grass, her long ebony hair in a mess about her face. "Kakurenbo!"

"Over here, Hyo!" she called, spotting her older brother not far off. Hyottoko turned around, a bit of a confused look on his face when he did not see his sister. Kakurenbo giggled as she ducked back into the grass. "Come on, Hyo! Find me!"

A frustrated sigh came from her older brother. "I don't have time for this, Kakurenbo! I've got to be at work in twenty minutes!"

A sad faced Kakurenbo slowly rose out of the grass and walked towards her brother. "Sorry, Hyo-Hyo…" she apologized, looking down at her bare feet in the grass and clasping her hands innocently behind her back. Hyottoko smiled softly and ruffled his sister's hair.

"Don't worry about it, Ren. Now come on. There's a surprise for you back at the house." Immediately the young girl's face lit up.

"Really? A surprise? What is it?" she asked eagerly, bouncing happily. Hyo laughed, kneeling down to be at Kakurenbo's eye level.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" He poked his sister's nose and she giggled happily. Grabbing her brother's hand, she began to pull him back in the direction of home.

"Come on, Hyo-Hyo! Hurry! I want my surprise!" she said, beaming as she continued to drag her older brother through the field.

"Daddy! You're home!" Kakurenbo let go of her brother's hand the minute she walked in the door and leapt into her father's arms, hugging him tightly. Her father laughed as he was forced to take a step backwards due to his daughter's impact.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Ren. Hyo didn't beat on you _too_ badly, did he?" he asked as he set the small girl down.

"Nuh-uh. Hyo-Hyo was too busy with his girly friend!"

"Is that so?" Ichiro raised an eyebrow at his son. Kakurenbo laughed at the blush that had crept onto Hyottoko's face.

"N… Not like that, Father!" he stammered. "I swear!" Ichiro stood, laughing and playfully punching his son's shoulder.

"I know I raised you better than that, Hyo. No need to get upset!"

Kakurenbo giggled and smiled innocently at her brother's crimson-eyed glare. Hyo was always easy to upset when the subject was about his girlfriend, Hanako, and his seven year old sister knew that. Of course, the end result was always the same: Kakurenbo being chased around the house, finally locking herself in her room, listening to Hyo on the other side of the door mumbling incoherent things.

Oh, how she loved to tease her brother. Ichiro always said she was an abnormally clever child, always finding new ways to annoy the seventeen year old. She never did it often, but she enjoyed it when she did. It was one of the only ways to get Hyottoko to "play" with her. He was always so busy with either work or school or Hanako and Kakurenbo got lonely a lot, especially since she was rather friendless.

It wasn't that Kakurenbo wasn't an affable child; everyone loved her. But the other children in the village were afraid of her. It was her eyes: the left one red, the right a very distinguishable violet. Both eyes had an icy blue ring around the iris.

No, this was not normal at all, even among the elves. Shadow Walkers, like certain animals, had a very distinguished look: Blue eyes with a deep shade of crimson for their hair, or red eyes with ebony hair. But Kakurenbo… She was so different. The other children said that she was a demon that the Lord of the Underworld had sent to eventually destroy the entire world. The adults, however, knew that was not true and accepted her. But Kakurenbo did not care about what the adults thought of her. All she wanted was at least one friend her age that she could play with when school was out.

"Oh, Kakurenbo!" Ichiro said in a sing-song voice as he pulled something from his pocket. "Look at what I got you!" He held out his hand to his daughter, whose face lit up as she laid eyes on the shinning crystal pendant.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" she squealed happily. The young girl held it up to the sunlight coming through the window in the hall, marveling as the colors danced around the crystal. "Thank you, Daddy!" She threw her tiny arms around her father's strong frame. "I'm going to wear it forever and ever and ever and ever!" She slipped the necklace over her head, still amazed by the glittering colors of the stone.

"Well, I'm off," Hyo said, stretching. "I'm going to be so late for work…"

"Ah, I don't think he'll mind, Hyo. After all, your father just got home!" Ichiro said, gently slapping his son on the back. "And if he does give you any trouble, tell him to take it up with me, the Almighty Ichiro Narumi!"

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that, Dad," Hyo said, rather sarcastically. He turned to head out the door, only to be stopped when his little sister tugged on his black pants.

"Hyo, will you take me to the stables?" she asked. "Please?"

"Kakurenbo, you know I don't like leaving you alone there," Hyo said, sighing. "What if one of those horses steps on you and no one's around to help you?"

"I'll be real careful, Hyo! I promise! Please?"

Hyo ran his fingers through his black hair and sighed again. "As long as it's all right with Dad, I'll take you."

Kakurenbo turned to her father, her strangely colored eyes big and hopeful. "Can I, Daddy? Pretty please?"

Ichiro laughed. "It's all right with me, Ren. Just as long as you come back before dark."

Kakurenbo smiled, showing the sharp, white fangs of the Shadow Walkers. "I will!" She gave her father a quick hug before rushing out the door, Hyottoko following.

There were two reasons Kakurenbo was so eager to go to the local stables: one was because she loved horses, almost as much as she loved wolves. The other was because of the wild stallion that had recently been caught.

The people of Nightsedge called him Dom, or "Ominous." He was the one that would break through the fences and set loose all of the village's horses. It often took days to repair the damage to the fences and to round up the loose equines, not to mention the harm they always caused to the newly grown crops out in the country side. A lot of people wondered if this stallion was intentionally harassing the village.

Everyone said he was far too dangerous to have roaming freely. Of course, when he was finally caught, no one knew what to do with him. So he was confined to a stall, his halter literally chained to the iron bars on the door like he was a criminal. No one dared to approach him, except, of course, Ichiro and Hyottoko who had volunteered to feed and water the poor creature.

But Kakurenbo could not understand why everyone was so afraid. The black stallion was harmless and calm. At least, he was to her. Why didn't everyone else see his true, gentle nature?

But she knew she could not let Hyo or her father know the real reason she went to the stable everyday. They wouldn't understand.

Dom's ears perked up as Kakurenbo entered the barn, her brother behind her, his horse's reins in his hand. A soft nicker came from the black stallion, only to be returned by a harsh glare from Hyo and a soft whinny from his horse. Hyo was not too fond of Dom, mainly because of what the horse had done to the farm so many times.

"Why Father lets you stay here on your own, I don't know," he mumbled, leading White Phoenix into an empty stall. Kakurenbo watched as her brother unsaddled his white steed.

"Hey, Hyo?" Hyottoko looked up at her. "Do you think Daddy will let me have a horse?"

Hyo smiled. "I'm sure he will when you're a little older, Ren." Kakurenbo smiled and moved her gaze to the chained Dom.

_Maybe Daddy will let me have him. _She thought.

"Well, Ren, I've got to go. I'll be back in a few hours to take you home, okay?" Hyo ruffled his sister's hair, an affectionate action he was rather fond of, before heading off to the local pub down the street where he worked.

Kakurenbo was now alone in the almost silent barn, the only noises being the sound of horses munching on their hay peacefully, the swishing of their tails as they batted at flies, and the occasional snort.

Kakurenbo enjoyed the strong, sweet smell of the hay up in the loft that drifted down on the warm air. Placing a quick kiss on White Phoenix's nose, she scurried up the wooden ladder into the loft, climbing over the hundreds of hay bales to the square opening in the floor were the hay used to be thrown down. This hole was right above Dom's stall. A few weeks ago, a different hole had been created for that purpose.

Kakurenbo lay down on her stomach, peering down into the horse's stall. Dom's ears perked and he lifted his head, his russet gaze searching the ceiling, finally landing on the young Shadow Walker. She smiled happily and waved down at him.

"Hi, Dom," she said, resting her chin in her palm. "How are you today?" Unlike most people, Kakurenbo didn't feel weird talking to animals. She always thought she could carry conversations on with them better than she could people.

The stallion snorted, shaking his head, still gazing up at her. "Guess what? Daddy came home today. Look what he got me!" She slipped the necklace off and brought the jewel into the horse's sight. "Isn't it pretty? He bought it in Palmacoasta." She placed the necklace back over her head. "I wonder what it's like there. Daddy said it's by the sea. Maybe one day he'll take me there instead of Windycliffe. That'd be neat, wouldn't it? I've never seen the ocean before. Hyo said all you can see is water forever and ever. I bet its real pretty. Have you ever seen it, Dom?"

The horse flicked his tail at a fly on his back leg irritably before letting out a soft whinny. "Really? Maybe, when I'm older and I can have a horse, Daddy will let me have you! Then we can go to the ocean together! Oh, we could go all sorts of places! Like Meltokio! Daddy says that's where a lot of rich people live. Or maybe we can go to Thoda Geezer! Er… Geyser… I forget, but that would be so much fun! And we could go to Iselia, and Triet, and Flanoir!" She paused, savoring the little daydreams that popped into her head. "Someday, I'm going to travel the _whole world._"

"The whole world? That's a big goal for a little girl such as yourself." Kakurenbo gasped and scrambled to her feet as she turned around. There, sitting on a hay bale was a creature she least expected to see: an elf. The fair being laughed at the frightened look on the girl's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just heard you talking so I came up to see what was going on, that's all."

"Oh, well, I… I was just talking to Dom," Kakurenbo said, clasping her hands behind her back as she always did when she was nervous.

"Dom?" Kakurenbo nodded.

"He's my friend. He's down in that stall." She pointed to the square hole in the floor. The elf smirked.

"Do you like talking to animals?" he asked, standing up and peering into the stall below. Again, Kakurenbo nodded.

"Yeah… Most people don't talk to me, so I talk to the horses. They listen better, anyways."

A soft laughter came from the elf. "Yes, I can understand that." He turned to her. "What's your name?"

"Kakurenbo Narumi!" she stated proudly, just as her father usually did. A smile spread over the elf's handsome face.

"Well, Kakurenbo, I'm Corin." For a moment, he was silent. "I heard you say that you want a horse, right?"

"Uh huh. Hyo said Daddy might get me a horse when I'm older. And then I'm going to travel to the ocean!"

"Really? I wonder… Is your father Ichiro?"

"You know Daddy?"

"Yes, I'm an old friend of his. Do you know where he is? I need to speak with him."

"He's back at home, but I can't go back until Hyo comes to get me," she explained, laying back down on her stomach and looking down at Dom. "Hyo's at work, and he leaves after a few hours everyday to take me back home before it gets dark. Daddy doesn't like me out at night… Mommy didn't either… She never liked me going anywhere… Daddy and Hyo always told her I wouldn't do anything bad, but she never listened…"

"Why, you speak of her as if she no longer exists," Corin said quietly, sitting next to the young girl. Kakurenbo looked up at the tall elf.

"She died… Daddy said she was just going to sleep for a long time, but I know she died. I don't think anyone can sleep for three years."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," the elf said, looking down at her, sympathy in his blue eyes. Kakurenbo looked at him for a moment before she smiled and let out a little laugh.

"Why are you in Nightsedge?" she asked, sitting up. "I've never ever seen an elf in the village before! Everyone is scared of us! Even the demons!"

Corin looked up at the young girl and smiled. "Actually, I'm here to visit your… father." Obviously, he was about to say "parents" but corrected himself. Kakurenbo wondered if he had known her mother. He did, after all, seem upset when he was told she was dead.

"Oh, well--" she began.

"Kakurenbo! Where are you?" It was Hyo. "I swear, if you wandered off again…"

Kakurenbo jumped up and rushed down the ladder to find Hyo at his horse's stall, mumbling incoherently as he often did. She darted over to him, throwing her little arms around his waist.

"Hyo-Hyo!" she said into his stomach. "You came early."

Hyo, who seemed surprised at the sudden appearance of his little sister, patted the top of her head. "Sorry, about that, Ren. But they need me to take someone else's shift tonight at work, so I can't take my usual hour off to take you home. I'll bring you by tomorrow, okay?"

Kakurenbo looked up at her brother, smiling as always, and nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Corin?" Kakurenbo looked over her shoulder to see that the blonde-haired elf had come down the ladder after her. "Is… it really you?"

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Hyo?" Corin said, once again smiling that bright smile of his.

"Well, there's the understatement of the year!" Hyo said, walking to him and embracing him quickly. "I haven't seen you since I was nine!"

Corin laughed. "Yes, eight years is a long time. Tell me, how is Ichiro?"

"Oh, as insane as always."

"Hey! Daddy isn't crazy!" Kakurenbo said, a little upset that Hyo would say such a thing.

"Don't worry, Ren. It was just a joke," Hyo laughed. "I take it you've met my little sister, Kakurenbo."

Corin nodded. "I had no idea you had a sister. That's what I get for being too caught up in my own family life."

"So what are you doing in Nightsedge? Last I knew you had gotten married and were living in Windycliffe."

"Yes, well, both Minyasil and I decided it was time for a little… Well, I guess you could call it a vacation. Baillon is rather glad to get out of the city."

"Oh yeah. How is Baillon? The last time I saw him he was just a baby. How old is he?"

"Eight, surprisingly, and as rebellious as ever. At home, at least. I think he's up to something. He's been far too well-behaved lately." The two of them laughed, while Kakurenbo watched them converse, pouting a little at being forgotten. She reached up and tugged on her brother's sleeve.

"Hyo, I wanna go home now," she said angrily. Hyo looked down at her apologetically.

"All right, Ren." He looked back up to Corin. "Sorry I have to cut this short. I've got to work all night and if I don't get back soon, my boss is going to give me hell about it."

Kakurenbo gasped. "Hyo! Watch your language!"

Hyottoko laughed. "Sorry, Ren. It slipped. You won't tell Dad, will you?"

Kakurenbo tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Only if you buy me candy!"

"Oh, come on, Ren…"

Kakurenbo crossed her arms stubbornly. "Candy." Hyo sighed.

"All right. I'll bring some home for you tomorrow, okay?"

The young girl smiled triumphantly and walked to White Phoenix's stall, where she began stroking the horse's face as he leaned his head down to her level.

"Well, I guess I had better get her home. I take it you came to see my father. I can take you back to the house if you want," Hyo offered. Corin shook his head.

"That's all right, Hyo. I need to find Minyasil and Baillon. Tell your father I'll be by a little later."

It was almost dark when Kakurenbo heard the sound of horses on the worn dirt road leading to the farm. That was something her father liked about this piece of land: no matter what was on the road, whether it be man or beast, it could be heard in the often eerie silence.

Quickly, Kakurenbo leapt up from her spot on the edge of the porch and scurried inside, her bare feet thudding loudly against the wooden boards.

"Daddy!" she called as she entered the house. "Daddy! Someone's coming!"

Ichiro appeared at the top of the stairs, looking both confused and angry. He strongly disliked being disturbed while he was reading, especially when he had been home only a few hours.

"Who could that be?" he wondered aloud, descending the creaky wooden stairs. "Hyo said he was working all night."

Kakurenbo clung to her father's hand as he stepped outside. She was not at all used to visitors, therefore making her slightly afraid, although that fear at that moment was unnecessary.

"Corin! Minyasil!" Ichiro called, walking off of the porch as the two horses came to a halt. Kakurenbo hid herself behind her father's legs as the two elves dismounted, along with a little boy who had been riding with his mother.

"Ichiro! It's been too long," Corin said, clasping Ichiro's hand with his own.

"Indeed it has, my friend. Indeed it has…" He turned to the red-haired elf standing next to Corin. "Ah, Minyasil. Still as beautiful as ever."

The elf smiled softly. "You don't look that bad yourself, Ichiro," she said in an airy, flowing tone.

Kakurenbo poked her head out from behind her father, only to be suddenly met with bright, crimson eyes. A little shriek escaped her and she darted back behind her father. Laugher came from the three adults.

"Avo gruitho he, Baillon," Minyasil said as Kakurenbo cautiously stepped out again from behind her father.

"Amin hiraetha," the little boy said, looking up at his mother. "But it isn't my fault she's scared."

Ichiro laughed, gently pulling his daughter out in front of him. "There's no need to be afraid, Ren." Kakurenbo held her father's hand tightly. "You'll have to forgive her. She's not entirely used to visitors."

"So this must be Kakurenbo," Minyasil said, kneeling down in front of the girl. "How old are you?"

"Seven," Kakurenbo said quietly, resisting the urge to hide once more.

"She really does look a lot like you, Ichiro," the red haired elf said, standing up. "Although I can see she also takes after Aya."

"Yes, she certainly does," Ichiro said, almost sadly, looking down at his daughter. "I'm sure Aya would have changed her mind about little Kakurenbo if she could see her now…" Kakurenbo looked up at her father, concern written all over her face.

"Daddy?"

"Why don't you go play with Baillon, Ren? Take Aina with you," her father said, smiling down at her. Kakurenbo quickly smiled in return before turning to the young elf.

"Come on! Let's play Hide and Seek!" Kakurenbo grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him into the field out back, followed by her dog, Aina.

It had been dark for a few hours before Kakurenbo and Baillon had been called into the house. Now the two sat in front of the fire place, papers and crayons spread in a large circle about them. Ichiro, Minyasil, and Corin sat at the table in the kitchen talking in hushed voices. But Kakurenbo could hear them, and it was obvious Baillon could, too.

"There's a war starting, Ichiro," Corin said softly. "I've heard rumors that the humans are placing even more blame on the Shadow Walkers for the Plague. And everyone is buying it."

"We think its best you warn the village, and get everyone out. Spread them out. It will be safer that way," Minyasil added. "We've heard people talking about attacking Nightsedge. They think that if every Shadow Walker is destroyed, the Plague will just up and vanish. We already know there's no reasoning with them."

Ichiro looked at the two elves skeptically. "I highly doubt anyone will attack us. We're the most feared race in the entire world. The fact that we can use necromancy terrifies people. Knowing that we have control over every element, knowing that we can shape shift, become apart of the shadows, it frightens everyone. An attack on us would be suicide."

"Don't become too cocky, Ichiro. Magitechnology has become a large part of this world. Don't think it won't be used against you."

"Perhaps, but I think evacuating the entire city is a bit excessive."

"Ichiro, if you don't, the possible battle will most definitely become a massacre. You need to get everyone out of here as soon as possible."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kakurenbo could see her father gazing at her sadly. But she pretended to keep on drawing with Baillon, trying her hardest not to listen to what was being said.

"Ichiro, if you don't do this, many lives will be in danger. Just give it a few months and this city may be under siege and there won't be any way of backing down," Corin said.

"I just don't think it will happen," Ichiro argued.

"Ichiro, please, think of Kakurenbo. If what we say does happen, what will happen to her? She'll be killed along with everyone else. Is that what you really want for her?" Minyasil said. Again, Ichiro looked to his daughter and sighed.

"I guess you two are right. I'll warn the city in a few days. But there is something I must ask of you beforehand. Please take Kakurenbo with you when you return to Windycliffe. If what you say is true, I want her somewhere safe."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

"No! I don't want to go with them! I want to stay here!" Kakurenbo cried, clinging to her father as tears rushed down her reddened cheeks. "I wanna stay home with you and Hyo!"

It had been three days since Kakurenbo and Baillon had overheard the conversation between Ichiro and the elves. She tried her hardest to forget about it, but the thought of leaving her home was overwhelming. And when two days had passed she finally got herself to believe she was indeed remaining at home. But once again, Fate turned on her.

"I know, Ren, I know. But I need you to go with Corin and Minyasil. They can protect you better than I can," Ichiro said despondently.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Kakurenbo sobbed. "I'm not going away! I'm not!" Sniffling, she turned to her brother. "You won't let them take me, will you, Hyo?" Hyottoko looked down at the floor, his black hair falling in front of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ren… But it's the best we can do for you at the moment." His voice was quiet and sorrowful. He didn't really believe there was going to be an attack, did he? No, that was not possible. Hyo never went by what people told him. He always went by what he found out for himself. He couldn't really be saying this…

Kakurenbo glanced behind her at Minyasil and Corin. They looked just as upset as Ichiro and Hyo did. Then she looked to her newfound friend, Baillon. He, too, was looking at her sadly, but a small reassuring smile was resting upon his lips.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

That had all happened years ago. Kakurenbo was now twenty five years old and still living in Windycliffe. She and Baillon had been engaged for four months now, and were living together in their own home.

It had been eighteen years since she had set foot in Nightsedge, eighteen of the longest years of her life. She had received no word from her father or her brother since she left, but she felt slightly better knowing that there had been no attack on the city. Surely they were perfectly fine.

Life in the City of Wind was more than she could hope for. She worked in The Dragon's Fang, the local pub, as a waitress and often times an entertainer. Kakurenbo found it slightly ironic that she wound up working at the inn, and it only made her more homesick. But returning to Nightsedge at that time was unthinkable. The war that was going on at the time had escalated. Kakurenbo did not know the full details, but frankly, she didn't care. As long as those she cared for were safe, she would not get involved. At least, that's what she told herself.

The sun had long since set, but Kakurenbo was still hard at work in the Fang, bustling from one table to the next, balancing plates and cups on various trays. A large group of "peace activists," as they called themselves, had wandered in. But from the looks of it, this group was not too intent on creating or fighting for the peace they proposed.

"Hey, sweetheart!" one of them called, his speech horribly slurred. "Bring us another round!" His comrades cheered in agreement. Kakurenbo looked over her shoulder disgustedly from where she leaned against the bar.

"Well, you heard them, Rorin," she said darkly. "Get 'em another round."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, Ren? I mean, they've already ordered five rounds, and they were all pints," the barkeep said quietly.

Kakurenbo smirked. "Hey, it's their choice. Besides, they won't be too happy with themselves when they all wake up with hangovers tomorrow morning."

Rorin gave a little laugh as he filled the mugs to the brim with the frothy ale. Gracefully, the Shadow Walker moved to their tables, setting down the pints before each "activist." She was just about to head back to the bar to continue the conversation with Rorin when someone grabbed her wrist roughly.

"Sings us a song, love!" Kakurenbo looked distastefully down at the ugly human who had her wrist in his drunken grasp. The alcohol obviously had a strong effect on these pathetic creatures, and it only made them even more stupid.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said as sweetly as she possibly could at that moment. "I'm not on the entertainment shift tonight. Now, if you'd please," She tried to free her wrist, but the man only pulled her back.

"You ain't goin' anywhere," he hiccupped. "Now get up there and sing, wench!"

The anger boiled within Kakurenbo, and she found it very hard to resist punching the drunken idiot.

"Sir, if you don't release her, I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave." Rorin's voice was dark and menacing. The man looked up at the raven haired elf questioningly and angrily.

"I don't have to listen to you! We're on a quest for peace!"

"Peace? Well, if you want peace, perhaps you shouldn't go upsetting innocent women," Rorin snapped, his gold eyes flashing dangerously. "I'll ask again, let her go."

Immediately, the drunk released her, grumbling to himself as he turned back to his pint.

"Thanks for the help, Ror," Kakurenbo said as the elf led her back to the polished oak bar. She took a deep breath as she sat down, letting her anger ebb away. "Those jerks… It's people like them that give humans a bad name… Not that they don't have a bad one already."

"You know, maybe you should head home now, Ren. You've been here all day and night. You look tired."

"Nah. Baillon is still out. He said he was working all night, and I need something to keep me busy until he gets back. Besides, we could use the extra money," she responded, running her fingers through her long ebony locks.

"I still think you should head home, Ren," Rorin persisted.

"Give it up, Rorin. I'm working until morning whether you like it or not."

Rorin heaved a defeated sigh. "All right, all right. I give up."

A smirk spread across Kakurenbo's face as the elf picked up another mug and began cleaning it. The bell over the door rang sharply in her ears and she winced as she turned to see who had entered: a group of four consisting of three half-elves and a human.

"Well, this is an interesting group," she whispered as Rorin leaned over to her. "Half-elves traveling with a human. Either the war has let up and we don't know about it, or something is up with them."

"Probably more so-called "Peace Activists," Rorin muttered angrily, returning to wiping down the long oak bar. Kakurenbo stood, smoothing out her white apron, and approached the strangers, her tray tucked under her arm and a forced smile upon her face.

"Good evening," she said cheerily. "Welcome to The Dragon's Fang. My name is Kakurenbo. How may I be of service?"

"Actually, we were just looking for a room for the night," the auburn-haired human said. As much as Kakurenbo detested him, she kept the smile on her face.

"Oh, of course. Come with me and I'll get you set up." She placed the tray on the nearest table and led them to a desk at the back of the room, opening the thick book that sat upon it. "What name shall I make the reservations under?"

"Yggdrasill," the blonde-haired elf answered. Kakurenbo looked down at the fourteen year old and cocked her head slightly.

"…All right," she said quietly, scribbling the name onto the thick paper. "You'll be in rooms fifteen and sixteen." She brought out two sets of keys from within the desk and placed them before the group. "I apologize in advance for any noise," she whispered. "But if you're lucky, they'll all pass out for the rest of the night." She indicated to the large group of drunken humans talking their usual nonsense.

"You! Wench! Bring us some more beer!" one of them ordered, pointing at the infuriated Shadow Walker.

"Oh, you'll get yours…" Kakurenbo growled angrily, clenching her fist. She took in another deep breath, once again forcing herself to smile cheerfully at the group in front of her. "If you're hungry or want anything to drink, just take a seat at any of the tables and I'll be right with you."

She traipsed over to Rorin and gave him a little nod. The elf rolled his golden eyes, once again setting out the various pint mugs. As soon as she had served the drunks for what seemed like the millionth time that night and was about to turn to the group of strangers, someone burst through the door.

"Kakurenbo! Get out here! Now!" It was Rowan, Rorin's twin sister and a close friend of Kakurenbo and Baillon. Kakurenbo looked at the elf questioningly.

"What? Why?"

"Your house! It's burning!"

"What!" Kakurenbo dropped the tray, leaping over it as it crashed to the ground. One of the drunks made an attempt to grab her wrist as she passed, but all they managed to do was receive a strong punch in the face.

She rushed outside, Rorin and Rowan at her side, running as fast as they could to get to the blazing house. What seemed like the entire village had gathered, some using water magic to put it out, others rushing to and fro from the well with large buckets of water. Kakurenbo pushed through the crowd, franticly trying to get closer to the flames. Some people tried in vain to hold her back, one of them being her own fiancé.

"Let me go!" she shouted as Baillon grabbed hold of her. "My necklace is in there!" But she knew that it was too late. The necklace that her father had given her eighteen years ago was gone, probably having been shattered as the burning beams fell.

"Kakurenbo! Stop! Running in there and getting yourself killed won't do any good!" Baillon said, tightening his already strong grip on the struggling girl. As the building crumbled to the ground in a wave of flame and sparks, Kakurenbo did just that. Her most prized possession was gone.

"No…" she whispered. "Father… I'm sorry…"

She stood in what used to be the pathway to her home, clutching Baillon's hands in her own as the two watched the flames die away and the thick smoke continue to rise into the night sky.

"How could this happen?" she asked no one in particular, her oddly colored eyes dulled by sadness. "How did this all start?"

"I'm sure we'll find out how this began soon, Ren. For now, we need to figure other things out," Baillon said softly.

"Baillon." Kakurenbo turned to face the elf. "I need to go back to Nightsedge. Something… Isn't right. I need to know my father and Hyo are all right."

Baillon looked at her curiously. "Why are you bringing this up now? I thought for sure you would have when your letters never got responses."

"The necklace… I don't know how to really explain it, and I know it may sound crazy, but as long as I had that, everything felt right. But now that it's gone…"

"Something tells me you're not telling me everything."

Kakurenbo paused, looking up into Baillon's stunning crimson eyes. "I… I think someone may have found out…"

"Ren, you can't honestly think that! We haven't told anyone!"

"But what if I've been found out, Baillon? You and I both know how much Shadow Walkers are hated. Maybe that's the reason our home just burned down."

"Nature causes fire, as well, Ren. You know that."

"Yes, but I can't think of anything that would have caused this. Can you?" Baillon was silent. "My point exactly. Listen, Baillon, I'm not asking you to come with me. I just want to see my family again."

"But the whole reason your father sent you here was to keep you out of harms way, Ren. The war is still going on and Nightsedge is most likely still no longer safe."

"I can take care of myself, Baillon. I can fight. I'm not seven years old anymore. Dangerous or not, I have to see them. And nothing you do or say is going to stop me from going home." Baillon gave a defeated sigh.

"Damn your stubbornness," he mumbled. "It always seems to get the best of me."

Kakurenbo gave him a small smile, cupping his cheek in her hand. "I know you're scared for me, and I am, too, but the fear that I've lost my father and brother is far greater. You understand, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Ren." He took her hand in his as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Which is why I'm going with you. There's no way I'm letting you go alone, especially during a time like this."

Kakurenbo's smile widened and she embraced him, letting a deep sigh escape. She may have lost her home and the necklace that had meant so much to her, but at least she still had the elf she fell so deeply in love with all those years ago. Knowing that she would have him forever and always made things seem slightly better.

At least, that's how it was for a short while.

It had taken a week of traveling on horseback to reach Nightsedge. Kakurenbo was rather surprised they had not run into any trouble on the road with the amount of fighting in the area. The entire trip was rather monotonous, not that she was complaining.

The sky was dark with menacing gray clouds when they entered the city, and small droplets of rain sprinkled down upon them, splashing on the familiar cobblestone road. The streets were empty, but Kakurenbo could see faint glows of light in the windows of the houses. Everything looked as it had eighteen years ago, but something was different. The air seemed heavier, and a great sadness loomed over the village. Kakurenbo was not used to seeing such barrenness in her home.

But it was only when her old house came into view that she knew something was terribly wrong. The old barns she played in as a child had mostly collapsed over the years, the once green grass of the fields was brown and dead. The white paint on her home was chipped and peeling, the windows cracked and poorly boarded up, and the front lawn horribly unkempt.

Kakurenbo pulled her horse to a halt and stared dumbfounded at the sight before her. She could not bring herself to believe that _this _was what had become of the home she so loved.

"Oh, gods…" she whispered, placing her hand over her mouth. "What happened here?" Baillon was silent as he, too, stared on in shock.

None of this was making sense to Kakurenbo, and she could tell Baillon did not understand either. No news of an attack on Nightsedge had ever reached Windycliffe, which was odd considering it was the closest city. And yet everything seemed in ruins; at least the people were, anyway. The village itself still looked the same.

The old boards on the porch creaked loudly as Kakurenbo and Baillon neared the front door. Hesitantly, the Shadow Walker raised her fist to knock on the beaten up oak door, but just as she was about to, it swung open, groaning softly on its hinges.

"…Kakurenbo…?"

"Hyo…" Kakurenbo rushed forward and threw her arms around her brother in a tight embrace, tears of both sadness and joy pricking at her eyes.

"Oh, Ren! Thank the gods!" Hyo cried, hugging his sister back tightly. "I thought you were dead! After I heard about the attack on Windycliffe, I was almost sure of it!"

"Hyo, what happened here?" Kakurenbo asked, stepping away from her brother. "Where's Father?" The happiness drained from Hyo's crimson eyes, leaving them dull and sad. He seemed hesitant to say anything.

"Hyo, tell me," Kakurenbo pressed. "Where is he?"

"…He's dead."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

Kakurenbo placed her face in her hands as she sobbed at the kitchen table, her elbows resting on the surface.

"It was the Plague…" Hyo said sadly. "A few years ago, a group of humans foolishly tried to attack the city. Of course, they were killed and their bodies burned, but, as we discovered all too late, they were infected with the very monstrosity they blamed us for. Thousands of us fell victim to it, including Father. I tried to find a cure for the disease, but I wasn't fast enough… He died within a week."

"He died just like…" Kakurenbo sobbed. "Just like Mother…"

Minutes passed in silence, the only noise being Kakurenbo's whimpering. Baillon had his arms wrapped around her shaking body, trying to do what he could to comfort her.

Her father had been gone for four years and she never knew. So many times she had written, but never received an answer. Why hadn't she returned sooner? Maybe then she could have at least said goodbye.

"Hyo, what did you say to upset our guests?" Kakurenbo looked up to see a woman standing in the doorway, her blood red hair falling elegantly passed her shoulders, her coal black eyes bright, yet tinted with a deep sorrow. Behind her was a girl who appeared to be her daughter with the same blood red hair, yet her eyes were very similar to Hyo's.

The woman stared in disbelief at the Shadow Walker before her.

"Ren? Is that you?"

"Hanako." Kakurenbo stood as Baillon released her and glided over to her sister-in-law. "Eighteen years and you still look the same."

"Well, I can't say the same for you, Ren. You're how old now? Twenty five?" Kakurenbo nodded, a small smile coming to her lips before directing her gaze to the fifteen year old.

"This is our daughter, Komako," Hanako said, noticing Kakurenbo's gaze. Komako stared at Kakurenbo for a mere moment before shooting her a sharp glare and stomping off.

"Komako!" Hyo called, standing up and preparing to go after his daughter. Kakurenbo held her hand up.

"Don't worry about, Hyo. I'm used to that look." That was all too true. As a child, that was the look that all of the children gave her before they ran off and started whispering with their friends about how much of a freak she was, about how she was in fact sent by the lord of the Underworld to destroy all life on the surface.

Even when she became a teenager, people gave her that look until it got to the point that she began using an Elvish spell to hide the strange colors of her eyes. Baillon was the only person who, despite the girl's strange appearance, treated her like another living creature. His kindness is what made her fall in love with him, although what he saw in her, she was not sure. But he always said he loved her eyes with their strange crimson, violet and blue amalgamation. That was, in fact, one of his favorite things about her, and he often told her so, and every time he would tell her how much he hated her concealing them. Yet he understood why she disguised herself the way she did. He realized it was for the best.

But it had been so long since anyone looked at her like that, and it pained her to see it once more.

"So, Ren, what's been going on with you these passed eighteen years?" Hanako asked later that night as the four of them were sitting around the blazing fire in the living room.

"Well, the main thing at the moment is that Baillon and I are engaged," Kakurenbo answered, looking over at her soon-to-be-husband next to her and smiling.

"Really? That's great, Ren! How long until the wedding?"

"If everything goes well, only a few months," Baillon answered, clasping Kakurenbo's hand affectionately.

"And what about you two?" Kakurenbo asked. "How long have you been married?"

"Sixteen years, actually," Hyo answered. "Never thought I'd get married at nineteen!"

"I never expected it either," Hanako laughed. "But things worked out. We had Komako a year after we were married, although sometimes I can't help but wonder if we should have waited. Taking care of a baby at nineteen was a little more difficult than my mother made it seem."

Kakurenbo gave a small laugh. "I'm sure she turned out fine, Hanako. I mean, you were like a mother to me and you were sixteen back then!" She paused, the sudden thought of Aya filling her with rage. "More of mother to me than my own ever was…"

Hyo placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. "You know that's not true. She loved you, Ren."

Kakurenbo shook her head, not looking up at her older brother. "No… She was never a mother to me. She hated me. I was a mistake; I ruined her life."

"Ren, don't talk like that," Baillon said softly. "You weren't a mistake."

"Father was the only one that cared. Aya wanted me killed or abandoned. I heard her talking with Father one night. I was only three then, but I remember it. And I remember what she used to always say to me every night."

The memories were all too clear to her. She remembered her mother's pretty face looking down at her, illuminated by the candle's flame. She would smile sweetly, almost lovingly, but the cold hate always stayed in her crimson eyes and dripped from every word she spoke to or about her daughter.

"Sleep tight, my little drunken mistake," she would say softly, leaving little Kakurenbo heartbroken and hurt. And when Aya died, the four year old Kakurenbo was actually glad, although she did not show it for her father's sake.

"Hyo," she asked quietly. "How long has it been since Father died?"

"Four years. Why?"

"And his grave. Where is it?"

"In the main cemetery."

"Will you take me to him tomorrow? I need to speak with him."

"Of course, Ren… Of course."

The sky was still clouded over the next day, and a harsh rain seemed apparent as thunder rumbled continuously overhead. That overwhelming sadness that Kakurenbo had felt upon entering Nightsedge was even more apparent at the city's vast cemetery.

Ichiro's headstone had been placed beneath a tall old oak tree and was the only one in the area, save for one other: Aya's. Kakurenbo felt uneasy as she kneeled before her father's grave, glancing over every now and then. She new Aya was watching her; she could feel it.

"Father… It's me, Kakurenbo. Are you listening?" she said softly, fighting back the tears that threatened to escape.

_Kakurenbo?_ Before her, a white, shimmering figure began to appear and the air grew deathly cold, but only for a moment as the void between the living and dead opened, sending forth the soul of Ichiro. Her father's figure flickered and shimmered for a moment before becoming solid yet translucent.

He looked no different than he had eighteen years ago, with his spiky black hair that fell slightly in front of his kind, crimson eyes. His skin was pale, but not nearly as pale as the skin of his children, and his body was strong and muscular. He looked not a day older than thirty.

_Kakurenbo, why have you come back? _His voice echoed in her head, but the ethereal being before her never opened his mouth. His face, however, showed a great amount of concern.

"I've been growing worried over the years, Father," Kakurenbo spoke, taking her eyes off Ichiro and staring at the grassy base of his gravestone. "And it finally got the best of me. I had to make sure that you and Hyo were all right."

_You're not telling me everything, Ren. I know when you're lying._

Kakurenbo looked back up at her father, reluctant to tell him why she had really left Windycliffe. "…I may have been found out, Father. A week ago, my home was burned, and I know it was not caused by natural forces."

Ichiro's eyes widened in shock. _Then you never received my warning?_

Kakurenbo looked at him, confusion written all over her face. "Warning? Warning against what, Father?"

_I'm sure Hyo told you of the attack on Nightsedge four years ago. _Kakurenbo nodded. _Well, they were only part of a large group of humans who called themselves the Peace Keepers. I heard them say something about knowing a Shadow Walker was in hiding in Windycliffe, and that the city would be their next target. I sent you a letter after the battle was over, warning you to get out of the city and as far away as possible._

Kakurenbo had never received a letter in the eighteen years she was in Windycliffe from neither Ichiro nor Hyo. "Father, tell me, did you ever receive any of my letters? I sent what must have been hundreds."

Ichiro shook his head. _Not a one. _

Kakurenbo clenched her fist angrily. "Those damn humans," she growled. "They knew all along where I was and cut off each of the messengers." Her voice dropped down to an angry whisper. "Why the hell didn't I figure that out sooner?"

_Ren, don't go blaming yourself for what happened. Nothing—_

"I could have come back sooner, Father! If I could do nothing to stop it, then at least I would share the same fate as everyone else!" Ichiro's expression became puzzled.

_What do you mean "everyone else?"_

"Don't you see, Father? The Plague is in the city now. It's killing everything: the plants, the trees. It's even contaminating the water. It's in the very air our people are breathing and it's being transmitted from one person to the next. It's only a matter of time before we're all completely wiped out. Luckily for Baillon and unfortunately for me, the Elven magic that was used on us so often as children has caused us to become immune to it."

_How do you know all of this?_

"I've been studying it over the years, using plants as my experiments, trying to find some way to cure it, and yet finding nothing. Unless there's something I missed, there's no stopping it. The most I can do now is ease the pain for a short while."

Ichiro looked down at his daughter sadly as she continued to kneel before him._ I'm sorry, Ren. I made a mistake when I sent you with Corin and Minyasil._

Kakurenbo smiled. "No, Father, that was no mistake. Because you sent me with them, I fell in love and lived happily. That is what you wanted, correct?"

Ichiro's somber expression was shattered by the smile that appeared on his face. _Yes, that is what I hoped for. After all, what father wouldn't?_

Kakurenbo spent that afternoon alone in the cemetery, talking with her father, telling him of all that had happened to her while she was in Windycliffe. However, Ichiro never told her about anything that had happened in Nightsedge, not even when she asked and pressed him to tell her. But she did eventually give up, deciding Hyo would be much easier to squeeze information out of.

It was dark when she returned to the house, and she was thankful for the fire blazing in the hearth. Despite the fact that winter was setting in, it was growing abnormally cold. Frost was beginning to settle on the grass during the night, and often did not melt until late into the day, only to return when the sun set.

Kakurenbo absolutely loathed the winter months. She hated the cold and the snow and the icy wind. The land just seemed all too dead to her, like it would never awaken from its wintry sleep and she feared one day it might do just that.

"There you are, Ren!" Baillon said happily as she walked into the house. "We thought you died you were out there so long!"

Kakurenbo forced a small smile. "Sorry to worry you," she said quietly. Hyottoko gave her a concerned look.

"Are you all right, Ren?" he asked, standing up from his place at the wooden kitchen table. Kakurenbo nodded, fighting back her tears as she looked at her older brother.

"I'm fine, Hyo. You don't need to worry about me." Hyo did not seem convinced, but he did not push the subject any further as he sat back down next to Hanako. Kakurenbo sighed heavily. "I think I'm going to bed early tonight. I'll see you all in the morning." Without another word, she turned from the kitchen doorway and headed up the stairs. They still had that familiar creak when tread upon, although they felt a little more rickety than they used to.

Her room had changed only a little the day before when she and Baillon had set things up. Her curtains were a soft white and still hung on the iron curtain rods and the violet carpet was still soft and springy. Her large bed still had the lavender sheets and pillow cases and dark purple comforter, but of course, she had replaced them the previous day. Her little toy horses were placed neatly on various shelves around the room, reminding her so much of the first seven years of her childhood.

Kakurenbo sat on the edge of the bed and wept into her hands. She didn't know if she could ever really look at Hyo or Hanako, even Komako, again, knowing that sooner or later, they would contract the Devil's Plague and die the painful death that was in store for them. And the fact that after years and years of research and experiments a cure had not turned up made the matter even worse.

She wanted to scream. Scream until her lungs burst and her vocal cords ripped themselves apart. But instead she wept, clutching the blankets beneath her angrily.

"Why, gods? Why?" she whispered, her voice as shaky as her body. "Why _us_?"

The door suddenly began to slowly creak open. Kakurenbo's head shot up as she hastily wiped at the tears on her cheeks with the back of her hand. She had expected Baillon to enter and was shocked when the fifteen year old Komako poked her head in.

"Komako… Why…?"

"I heard you crying," she answered, somewhat nervously. Kakurenbo moved her gaze to the floor. She heard the door close softly and Komako's soft tread as she approached her.

The bed shifted as she sat next to Kakurenbo. "You know about the Plague, don't you?"

Kakurenbo looked up at the girl wide eyed. "Well, yes."

"Is that why you were crying?" Kakurenbo did not answer. "I know what's going to happen. Mom and Dad will eventually get it, and I will, too. It's in the air. There's no stopping it, is there?"

Kakurenbo shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not. But how did you figure this out?"

Komako hesitated. "I heard you talking to Grandpa… I know I shouldn't have eavesdropped, and I'm sorry I did, but I was sort of curious. Dad said that you used to tell Grandpa all sorts of things you wouldn't tell anyone else and that you were really smart. I already knew about the Plague being in the city, but I figured you might tell Grandpa how to cure it. I thought I'd be able to do it and then maybe we wouldn't all die."

"Komako, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Yesterday, you glared at me before taking off. I've received that look many times and I want to know why. It can't be because I merely have a different appearance than most. There has to be something else to earn me that glare."

Komako was silent, her crimson eyes suddenly becoming sad. "I… I thought I sensed… Some sort of evil aura about you… And I guess I jumped to conclusions when I saw you. Dad told you me you look different from everyone else, and when I sensed the aura…"

"I see… I wonder if everyone else thought that… The children, at least." A soft laughter came from Kakurenbo and Komako looked at her as if she were insane. "How they hated me…"

Komako looked at the floor ashamedly. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have judged you so quickly."

Kakurenbo smiled softly, placing her hand on her niece's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Komako. It's all right."

"Do you think you could teach me some of the stuff you learned about the Plague?" the girl asked after a brief silence. "I'd really like to know more about it."

"Sure. Just don't start calling me Aunty or I'm going to have to hit you." Komako laughed and jumped up as her aunt hit her playfully in the shoulder.

"I'll keep that in mind. Oh! I heard Uncle Baillon talking to Dad and Mom, and he said you can fight really well, too. Could you help me with that, too?"

Kakurenbo smiled widely and nodded. Komako grinned in return, bidding her goodnight before disappearing out into the dark hall. As soon as the door closed, Kakurenbo's smile faded. However, it was not sadness that struck her this time, but fear.

_Something definitely is not right, _she thought. _Something… Horrible is about to happen. But what?_


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the huge gap between updates... I really struggled with writing this chapter for some reason... Stupid Writer's Block... Anyways, please send me a review! It's highly appreciated!

**Chapter Four:**

It was not even dawn when Kakurenbo awoke, still snuggled up next to Baillon, enjoying the warmth his body provided in the icy hours of the night. Her room was pitch black, and, glancing out the window, she saw that the moon had disappeared behind a thick layer of clouds. But a strong scent was in the air: smoke. There was no mistaking the smell of burning wood, hair, and even flesh.

Kakurenbo jumped out of her bed, waking Baillon in the process and ran to the window. In the distance flames were leaping high into the smoke-filled sky. A great clamor in the village had arisen, and the pained screams were loud enough to reach the Shadow Walker's ears even through the glass of the closed window.

Quickly, she changed into her usual clothes and rushed downstairs, Baillon and Hyo, who had woken to the same ruckus his sister had, following closely. Hanako and Komako were up as well, but remained in the house as Hyottoko had ordered.

Grabbing her sword from where it leaned against the wall by the door, Kakurenbo dashed outside to find a large group of humans coming up the road, some on horseback, others on foot with torches and weapons in their hands. A loud chant rose up from their throats, although Kakurenbo could not understand the words.

Anger boiled within her when she saw the blood glinting on their weapons in the firelight. The screams coming from the village only fueled that anger and sparked a small amount of bloodlust in her heart. She wanted to see these humans perish; to see them fall at her feet and land in a deep pool of their own blood, to watch with a sense of satisfaction as their life drained from them, to watch their pathetic bodies go up in flame.

She would see it even if it cost her her life.

Her sword, to which she given the name Takai, sung as it left its sheath. Kakurenbo could almost feel the sword's thirst for the blood of these humans. Ignoring the calls from Baillon and Hyottoko, she bounded forward, her crimson and violet eyes flashing dangerously in the light from the torches.

The humans seemed fearless as Kakurenbo, followed by her brother and Baillon, began her attack, but the air was thick with their obvious fear as one by one they fell in huge waves of crimson blood. Kakurenbo seemed to lose all control of her body as Rage and Revenge took her as a student. Her movements swift and deadly, it was not long before only a few of the attackers remained standing. Dropping their weapons, they ran, trying to escape the monster Kakurenbo had become in the heat of battle. But she was not about to let them flee.

She wiped Takai's blade clean on the grass as the last of the humans fell with a shriek.

"Sweet retribution," she whispered, looking down at the mass of bloody corpses on the road, a sadistic smile coming to her face. But the voice that echoed those words was not hers. In fact, it was far different: the tone was cold and evil, nothing like Kakurenbo's normal sweet, caring tenor. Yet it was still that of a female, but it held a demonic sound behind it, making it echo like the voice of a monster from a child's nightmare.

"Kakurenbo?" Baillon's voice brought her back to reality.

"Baillon? What…" Her gaze once again fell over the carcasses of the humans around them. Panic struck her as she realized the screaming from the village, although still audible, had become fainter. And that could only have meant one thing.

Placing her fingers to her lips, she let out a shrill whistle, which was responded to with a loud whinny and the thundering of hooves.

"Baillon, get Hanako and Komako out of the city."

"Ren, where the hell do you think you're going?" Hyo asked as Kakurenbo swung up onto the back of her horse as it galloped up to her.

"I'm going to save who I can from the village."

"Well, I'm coming, too!" Komako was standing on the porch, a sword in her hand. Hanako was standing next to her daughter, a worried look on her kind face.

"Absolutely not!" Hyottoko shouted. "No one is going anywhere!" He turned to face his sister, a sad, pleading look in his eyes. "Please, Ren. I already lost Mom and Dad to the humans; I can't lose my sister to them, too."

Suddenly, a loud rumble erupted from above them, almost like a clap of thunder. But this was certainly no thunder. It shook the earth violently, and the glass of the already cracked windows of the house rattled loudly and fractured and broke even more. Whatever the noise was ceased suddenly. The screams from the village continued, but Kakurenbo swore she could hear a voice rising above them all: a deep, sorrowful, yet incredibly calm voice, although she could not pick up the words.

But before she had time to contemplate what had just happened or what the voice was saying, another roar, far louder than the last, echoed from above, drowning out almost every noise that could be heard. But it was not the noise that made Kakurenbo urge her horse forward and into a gallop, it was the lights.

Dozens of light beams shot through the thick, black clouds, crashing into the earth. Scraps of the houses and shops from the town shot hundreds of feet into the air, and amongst the flying debris, limp, lifeless bodies could be vaguely noticed.

It took Kakurenbo mere minutes to cover the two mile distance from her old home to the now destroyed village at the speed her horse was moving.

What she now saw before her would haunt her for the rest of her life.

She would never be able to forget the streets paved in crimson blood, the flames leaping into the hazy blackened sky. The sight of the corpses and severed limbs that lay strewn about both sickened and enraged her, and the screams that had grown louder since she approached the village only fueled that anger.

The Shadow Walkers and the human attackers were so covered in blood, Kakurenbo found it hard to tell two groups apart. Even their smell was masked by the metallic scent. Auras were all she had to rely on.

Gripping Takai's hilt tightly in her hand, she slid from her horse's back and ran forward, lashing out at the nearest human. It amazed her at how easily these creatures died, how effortless it was to slice through their flesh. Of course, almost any creature was like this, but Kakurenbo found a certain pleasure in spilling the humans' blood.

Minutes that seemed much more like hours passed and the battle carried on. Kakurenbo fought as hard as she could, yet something told her all of her efforts were in vain. No matter who she thought she had saved, they all wound up dead one way or another.

The whole time, in the back of her mind, Kakurenbo wondered what the real reason for the attack was. Humans had never been this brutal before. There was obviously something driving them to be so vicious. And when Kakurenbo saw him, she knew what that driving force was.

Before her stood a boy, not more than fourteen years old, with shoulder length golden blonde hair. For some reason, this boy, covered in blood, seemed vaguely familiar.

Kakurenbo was debating with herself on whether or not to kill him. After all, he was so young. Maybe he had been forced into this battle and really wasn't bad at all. But she focused more on his aura and realized that this boy was no human, but a half-elf.

But then why would a half-elf attack a city of Shadow Walkers? Unlike the humans, the elves, and the other races in the world, Shadow Walkers did not shun them. In fact, it was known that half-elves had always been welcome in the city of Nightsedge.

Of course, once she realized just where she had seen this boy, the answer still was not clear.

"You… You're the boy I saw in the inn!" she said, pointing at him. For a moment, the boy stared at Kakurenbo with a puzzled look on his face. "You were with two other half-elves and a human. You said your name was Yggdrasill…" It then suddenly dawned on her just who this boy was. "It can't be… Mithos Yggdrasill! You're supposed to be trying to stop the war, not aid it! Why are you doing this!" she cried.

The once puzzled expression on Mithos's face contorted to one of hate. "Aid it? I am stopping it!" Kakurenbo's oddly colored eyes widened. "Without the causes of the fighting, there is no war."

"Then you mean to destroy yourself and all of the other half-elves? Shadow Walkers are not the only creatures in this world who have been misjudged. Half-elves, although I don't know what they did to become hated like us, if they did anything at all, are a cause of this damn war as well. If you wish to destroy the causes, you'll be forced to destroy your own kind!"

A cold laugher escaped the half-elf. "Since when was it the half-elves fault for being born? It was humans that started this! They will be the ones to pay once you and your kind pay for the plague you set loose."

The anger that had been suppressed for the moment by shock once again boiled within her.

_How dare he blame us for that plague! _Kakurenbo lunged forward with a cry, slashing at Mithos, who moved out of the way with such speed and grace she hardly saw it. In a flash, she was facing him again, her palm pointed outward. She spoke the Elvish spell in an angry shout as a dark mist shot out from her hand. Mithos, however, had been prepared for such an attack. A beam of light shot from his outstretched hand and cut through the black mist with little difficulty.

Kakurenbo could not believe the amount of pain she was in. The light hit her chest, throwing her back roughly against the bloody cobblestones. Her loud cries of pain were lost amongst the rest as her skin was ripped open in various areas, the blood spurting out like little fountains. But soon, her voice faded into a silent scream as the blood trickled from the corner of her mouth and down her face from behind her eyes. She could swear her bones were slowly being crushed, her ribs compressing her lungs. She struggled to take in air, her breaths coming out in labored, ragged gasps.

_Kakurenbo! _A strange voice echoed in her head. _I'm taking over!_ Suddenly it felt as if something was pressing against her mind and her vision clouded horribly. She felt herself rise from her position on the ground almost as if her body had a will of its own; or as if it was being controlled by someone other than herself.

_What's going on? _she thought in a panic. _What are you doing to me?_

_I'm keeping you from getting killed!_ came the answer. Kakurenbo could feel Takai's weight in her right hand and a strange energy flowing through her body. She could not see beyond her clouded vision, but she knew she was moving, and she was moving quickly. She jumped, flipped, rolled, kicked, punched, and slashed, all at unseen enemies.

Not being able to see what was going on or just who she was killing greatly disturbed her, and the mass amount of warm blood that splattered on her face and arms only made things worse. For all she knew whoever had control over her body was not killing the human attackers, but instead destroying the innocent people she was trying to protect.

_This has to stop,_ she thought as she felt Takai's blade slice through yet another body. Kakurenbo struggled to remove the pressure on her mind, but even when she summoned up as much mental energy as she could, it was not enough for her to regain control.

_Stop trying to force me out, Kakurenbo! _the voice snapped angrily. _You want to live through this, don't you?_

_Not if my people are destroyed. Now get out of my mind!_

_You're a fool, Kakurenbo! Don't you see I'm trying to help you?_

"Get out!" The dark clouds suddenly vanished from before her eyes and she found herself standing with her sword through the stomach of a rather surprised human. As he fell to the ground, she couldn't help but what wonder what had become of Mithos. But that didn't matter just then. She had to keep the city from being destroyed.

The number of attacking humans was amazing. When one went down, at least four more took his place. There were very few Shadow Walkers that were able to fight back now considering most were literally strewn around the city.

Gory hours passed; at least, that's what it seemed like to Kakurenbo. She fought on, viciously killing every human she possibly could. And just when she thought the humans were ready to flee, another thunder-like sound loudly rumbled overhead and she was able to witness the lights first hand.

As each beam hit, not within a second of the one before it, the ground shook violently, knocking Kakurenbo and mainly everyone else off their feet. Fires blazed as houses shot into the air in thousands of pieces along with the bodies of those unfortunate Shadow Walkers. They were dead long before they ever hit the ground.

Not giving up, Kakurenbo scrambled to her feet, lashing out at the next nearest human. However, he swung around and parried her blow with his own sword. Crimson and violet eyes burned into brown as the two of them entered a fierce sword fight. She had to admit, for a human, he was a rather skilled swordsman.

But, just as she had thought with Mithos, he seemed rather familiar…

"I should have guessed you'd be here," she said, parrying his attack. "The blue-haired half-elf must be around here somewhere, too. And what of the girl? Did you drag her into this as well?"

Confusion sprung into his brown eyes as he stepped back, lowering his sword. "Have we met somewhere before?"

"Before you start asking your questions," she snapped, pointing her sword at him. "_You_ are going to answer _my_ questions. Now tell me why the hell Mithos thinks this will stop the war!"

But she did not receive an answer. Instead, the human leapt forward and crashed into her without warning, knocking her roughly to the ground as a beam from the house behind them fell down in flames and sparks. "You're the one we're looking for, aren't you? Kakurenbo Narumi," he said, looking down at her. Kakurenbo glared up at him, tightening her grip on Takai's hilt.

"Just who the hell are you? What do you want with me?"

"I'm sorry for this." Prior to any reaction from her, he dashed around behind her with a speed she did not know humans had. And before she could do anything to defend herself, something hit her hard in the back of her head. Her vision flashed from white to black as she landed face first on the bloody cobblestones.


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update... I tried numerous times, but the site was giving me a few issues... Luckily, it was nice to me this time! Please review after you've read this... I could really use some feedback. It's highly appreciated!

**Chapter Five:**

"Damn it! Why does she have to be so stubborn?" Hyottoko hissed angrily, watching his sister gallop off towards the center of the city.

"Yes, she does have a bit of a reckless streak," Baillon added, wiping his sword clean on the grass. "But standing here won't be of any use. The Order will be very displeased if she should die."

"The Order?" Hanako stepped off of the porch and placed a hand on her husband's arm. "Darling, what does he mean?" Hyottoko, however, did not answer her. Instead, he looked sternly at the blood covered elf whose crimson eyes were still focused on the fiery horizon.

"Baillon, follow Kakurenbo and make sure she isn't killed. I'll be there when I finish up with things here." Baillon nodded, looking at the Shadow Walker out of the corner of his eye and placed his sword back in its sheath. A small shriek escaped Hanako's mouth when she saw the enormous black demon wings sprout from the elf's back. Komako stared on in shock and disbelief.

"I can trust you to be merciless, can't. I, Hyottoko?" Baillon asked, turning towards his friend. "Because now that they both know, neither of their lives can be spared."

Hyottoko sent Baillon a sharp glare. "Focus on saving Kakurenbo and worry about my heartlessness later." The elf flapped his demonic wings and took off into the air, flying at a rapid speed towards the flames that still were still leaping into the hazy sky.

As Baillon soared off, Hyottoko turned to his wife and daughter, his crimson eyes completely void of all emotion.

"Hyo…?" Hanako's voice was soft, and her face was full of fear as she eyed the sword in her husband's hand.

"You've served your purpose, Hanako." His voice was dark and cold, very unlike his usual cheerful tone. Without another word, he leapt at his wife, driving the sword straight through her heart. A loud scream erupted from Hanako's throat before she fell limp and lifeless to the ground.

A gasp escaped Komako and she darted off of the creaky wooden porch, running as fast as she could through the nearest field and towards the forest in a desperate attempt to escape her father. Her attempt, however, was in vain. She only ran a few feet when the blade sliced through her neck and both her head and body fell in a wave of blood.

The scent of blood cut easily through the smell of smoke, and it covered up all other scents. And this worried Baillon greatly. If Kakurenbo had been killed, her body would be difficult to find. Auras were all he had now, and he hoped it would be enough to find her.

People, both humans and Shadow Walkers, scattered as he landed in the town square, his demonic wings disappearing in a wisp of shadows. His chain whip clutched tightly in one hand and his sword in the other, he lashed out at the nearest person, not caring if they were human or not. Finding Kakurenbo was his one and only goal at the moment, not saving a city that was unable to defend itself.

What must have been hours of merciless bloodshed passed before Baillon found the unconscious body of Kakurenbo in the arms of an auburn haired human. As soon as he realized just who this human was and what his intentions were, his wings sprouted from his back and he soared forward, landing in front of the human and cutting off his path. Surprise leapt into the human's brown eyes and his grip on the girl's unconscious body tightened.

"Well, Kratos, I never expected you to be here," Baillon said smirking as he folded his demonic black wings on his back. "Give up the girl. She's of no use to you."

"And she has a better purpose for you?" Kratos said more than asked. "Don't think I don't know what you plan to do with her, Baillon. Once her powers fully emerge--"

"Shut up," Baillon snapped, cutting him off. "I knew it was a mistake to let you live. But I can easily correct it, Kratos. And I will if you don't hand her over."

"And put the world at risk? What kind of a fool do you take me for, Baillon?"

"_You_ are the one who is risking the world's fate, Kratos! Binding her--" But the elf never finished, for at that exact moment, those horrid beams of light once again shot down from the blackened sky. Baillon lunged forward quickly as Kratos dodged one of the beams and took hold of Kakurenbo's limp and unconscious form. The human lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"You're lucky this girl is my main priority, Kratos. If she wasn't, I would kill you now," Baillon growled, his crimson eyes narrowed.

"Why should she stop you?"

Baillon's eyes narrowed even more. "Orders." With that, he spread his wings and soared into the smoky air, the blood covered Kakurenbo in his arms.

Kakurenbo awoke hours later in a daze. Her head was pounding and she was almost sure it would explode very soon.

_What the hell happened? _she thought, slowly sitting up to find herself in her old room. The sun was shining in through the window, casting its warm rays across the floor and her bed.

Had the entire thing been a dream? It all seemed far too real: the blood being spilt, the screams of pain, the stinging smell of smoke. There was no way that something like that could have been a dream, and yet she could not bring herself to believe that it had been real. It seemed to her that not even a prophet could envision something as horrible as that massacre.

She stepped out into the silent hall, her body stiff and her movements slow and cautious. The more she moved, the more she realized what had happened could not have possibly been a mere nightmare.

Baillon and Hyottoko were both sitting at the table when she entered the kitchen, both pairs of crimson eyes staring into space. The two of them seemed to be either in deep thought or scared senseless. Hanako and Komako were no where to be found.

Kakurenbo, deciding not to bother her fiancé or her brother, stepped outside onto the creaky wooden porch. When she saw the condition the area was in, it was clear that the massacre had indeed not been something her imagination created.

The grass was either dead and brown or burned coal black, and blood stains were literally everywhere. The trees, even though they had seemed dead beforehand, were black, wilted, and in some places, not there at all. Some had crashed to the ground and Kakurenbo could just see the bloody corpses that had fallen over them. A little further away on the road, she could see dozens of dead bodies strewn about, some without their limbs or heads.

The sky, however, was mocking her. Despite the bloodshed and tragedy that had taken place, the sun shone brightly, its warm and cheerful rays free of obscuring clouds. Yet the air was still and silent; not a bird sang. In the distance, over the tops of the dead and charred trees, light clouds of black smoke continued to rise into the clear sky.

"There aren't any survivors, Ren." Kakurenbo turned to find Baillon standing behind her in the doorway, his face emotionless. His eyes, however, were full of sorrow. Yet something glinted behind the sadness, but Kakurenbo was unable to place it.

"That's not possible," she whispered, casting her gaze back to the dying landscape. "We were a city of over four thousand… They can't all be dead…"

"Hyo and I checked the city. A few humans escaped, but most of them are dead, along with the remaining Shadow Walkers…" The elf seemed hesitant to continue. "Ren, you and Hyo are the last of your kind."

The corners of Kakurenbo's eyes became hot. "And what about Hanako and Komako? They were fine when we left…"

"Another group of humans came out from the forest and took us by surprise just as we were about to follow you. The two of them didn't stand a chance…"

Kakurenbo was silent as the tears continued to prick at her eyes. Normally she would have collapsed into Baillon's arms, clinging to him as if he was the only thing that connected her with life, but for some reason, she kept herself from doing so. There was something different about him; about the way he looked at her. Even his aura seemed faintly unusual to her, but she just convinced herself that with all that had just taken place, she was imagining things.

Kakurenbo, Baillon, and Hyo spent the next two weeks burying their dead. The city's large cemetery became filled with gray headstones and was drearier than ever. The bodies of the humans, however, were burned. The three had agreed that the pathetic creatures did not deserve proper burials. And as the last of them went up in flame, Kakurenbo vowed to herself that she would destroy every human in this wretched world, whether it be man, woman, or child, so that they would feel the pain she felt. They would rue their decision to massacre a completely innocent race.

As the days passed, dark clouds gathered overhead and a strange fog settled in. The trees and other plants that had managed to survive the massacre quickly withered and faded away. The water from the rivers turned black and was extremely bitter, the wildlife disappeared from the forests and the wind no longer blew. The Devil's Plague had fully set in.

As the land continued to die, Kakurenbo became increasingly worried about her brother. Unlike her, he had not been exposed to the amount of Elven healing magic that she had. She wanted desperately to get him out of the city, but he refused to leave, saying he could not bring himself to leave his wife and daughter. To Kakurenbo, it was clear that he was heartbroken.

The days passed slowly once the burials and burnings had been completed. Food and water were becoming scarce. A well in the barn closest to the house was the only source of unpolluted water; the Plague had gotten to the rest.

Traders refused to enter Nightsedge after hearing about what had happened. As far as they knew, the Shadow Walkers were a dead civilization and the appearance of the city after only a few weeks scared even demons away.

Every few weeks, Baillon would travel back to Windycliffe to visit his parents and catch up on all of the news. Kakurenbo on the other hand, refused to leave Hyo by himself in the mental condition he was in. But Baillon was always able to bring back a good amount of food and news to share, which Kakurenbo was grateful for.

Months had passed and the war still raged on. Of course, there was not another city that suffered the same fate as Nightsedge, although a few suffered quite a bit of damage. It seemed that everyone was beginning to despair, saying this war would be the end of all life, an apocalypse of some sort. The Devil's Plague still ravaged the human population, along with many elves, demons, and other creatures, and people were beginning to believe that this was a punishment from the gods. The Shadow Walkers had long since been forgotten, and the massacre held little importance to anyone.

Nightsedge remained completely deserted, and as the years slowly passed, it became a place of myth. Stories began to rise about what had happened during the attack, stories that gave the half-elf Mithos undeserved glory and fame. And from these stories arose an even more intense hatred of the Shadow Walkers. Children were told of the release of the Devil's Plague and of how it was the Shadow Walkers, creatures sent by the gods to destroy all life, who created it.

Of course, none of these lies mattered much to Hyottoko or Kakurenbo. It was true they were the last of their kind, but that fact remained unknown to the rest of the world.

Ten years came and went, and neither Kakurenbo nor Hyottoko ever set foot out of Nightsedge. Baillon still continued to return to Windycliffe every few weeks to gather news, but that was the only way the two siblings ever learned of what was going on in the outside world.

Nightsedge was still as desolate as ever. In ten years the dark ominous clouds had never left and the mysterious fog had never lifted. The plant life had long since disappeared and the only remnants were the gnarled, black, leafless trees. The houses and shops in the town square were beginning to crumble and the bloodstains still remained on the cobblestones. The water running in the rivers remained black, icy, and bitter.

Kakurenbo was now thirty five years old, yet she did not look over twenty five. However, she did look a little different than she had all those years ago. Her skin was far paler than it had been, and her once glossy raven hair was dull and the ends were horribly split. Even her eyes had lost their light.

Hyottoko, now forty five, still looked like he was in his twenties, and had changed very little over the years. His ebony hair was a little longer than it used to be and his eyes held a vague sadness, but other than that, he still looked the same.

Baillon, however, had not changed at all, with the exception of what Kakurenbo thought she sensed was different. He was still the kind, caring elf she fell in love with and had hoped to one day marry. Of course, she knew that dream would never be accomplished now. There were too many factors preventing it.

Kakurenbo sat on the porch, gazing sadly into the thick fog as she always did. That had become a favorite pass time of hers since there was really nothing else she could do. It gave her time to think and reminisce, even though sometimes the memories that came to her were all too vivid.

"Ten years," she said softly. "Ten years ago today."

She had tried her hardest to forget what she saw that day, but every little detail still haunted her memories. Every time she thought about how she had failed, pain shot through her heart.

"Ren, you know Baillon won't be back for a few more days."

Kakurenbo let out a sigh. "I know, Hyo, I know… I was just thinking, that's all."

"You've been doing that a lot lately," her brother said, sitting next to her and staring at the starless black sky. "But you shouldn't keep beating yourself up about it, Ren. There was nothing any of us could do. It was the fate of Nightsedge to fall."

"How can you say that, Hyo? It didn't have to end the way it did."

"That may be so, but as you said yourself, the Devil's Plague is in the air. If the massacre had not happened, there would have been much more pain and suffering before our race diminished. At least the deaths of our kind were quick."

"But if only I had had more time, maybe I could have found some way to prevent it," she said quietly, directing her gaze to the ground. "I was so close…"

"Not every problem can be solved, Ren. Even the greatest of scientists don't have all of the answers."

Kakurenbo sighed again. "I suppose you're right, Hyo."

"I know you really don't agree with me, Ren, but I won't try to convince you anymore. I've been doing that for ten years and it hasn't gotten me anywhere. Just think about it, all right?" Kakurenbo nodded. "Good. Now, come on inside. Dinner is almost ready."

As the two stood up, the ground beneath them suddenly began to tremble violently. Trees crashed to the ground and the old barn next to the house toppled over, landing in thousands of pieces on the ground. Even bits of the house suddenly fell apart. Kakurenbo clung to her brother fearfully as they both lost their balance.

The earthquake only lasted a few minutes, but it seemed like an eternity to Kakurenbo. When she opened her eyes, she could only stare dumbfounded at the sight of her already crumbling home. The forest, although already dead, had collapsed almost completely. The barn was in a large pile of rotting wood and broken glass, and the house lay in shambles.

Kakurenbo slowly climbed to her feet, leaving her brother on the ground in a daze.

"What the hell just happened?" she wondered aloud, her eyes wide as she stared at the partially collapsed house.

"I'm not sure," Hyo said, standing up. "That seemed far too strong to be an earthquake."

Although Kakurenbo knew that earthquakes could easily topple buildings, especially ones as old as her home, she did not believe that it was just a normal earthquake. She sensed something in the world had changed, but what that was she could not fathom.

Two days passed by slowly before Baillon finally returned. Kakurenbo and Hyo had tried their best to get what they could out of the collapsed house, which only resulted in the retrieving of their weapons and the small amount of money they still had.

The three of them agreed that it would be best to get out of Nightsedge since the entire city had collapsed. Unfortunately, Windycliffe was no longer an option seeing as the humans, and now even elves, were still after any stray Shadow Walkers, even after ten years. The other cities were not optional either for the same reasons.

Zamary Forest was dark and dreary and the canopy of the trees refused to let light through. Of course, this forest was on the northern outskirts of Nightsedge and the sky above was still blocked out by the ominous clouds. The mysterious fog that refused to lift entwined its way through the thick old trees, giving the forest even more of an eerie look. And as much as Kakurenbo hated the fact that they would be staying here for a while, she knew it was the safest thing to do at the moment.

The cave that was in the center of Zamary Forest was fair sized, although Kakurenbo strongly disliked having to live in it. But it would do for a short while, at least until winter set in. What they would do then she did not know.

Within a few days, Baillon left again, this time traveling to the capitol city, Limarnia. Undoubtedly the research academy there had some idea as to what caused the earthquake.

And just as they had suspected, the academy had an answer.

"So what happened?" Hyo asked the day Baillon returned.

"Neither of you are going to believe this," he began. "Even I didn't at first when I talked with the head of the academy."

"Baillon, just get to the point. What the hell caused that earthquake?" Kakurenbo pressed. Baillon turned his head toward her and looked her in the eye.

"The world has split, Ren, and because of it, the war is over."


End file.
